A Mistake
by illbeyourtennant
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries. So, this is a Dramione fanfiction. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my fanfiction. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed this. I would LOVE feedback. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 1

Hermione laid down on her bed and sighed, her heart pounding. _How will I ever tell Draco? _she thought. Her mind raced. She sat up and looked down at her feet. _How could I ever let this happen? _she thought. She sighed again and shook her head. Hermione stood up and brushed her curls back. She decided to tell him right then. She left her flat and took a cab to Draco's building. She stepped up to the door and rang up to his flat. "Hullo?" she heard a tired voice answer. "Hey, Draco. It's Hermione. I need to talk to you," she spoke into the grimy speaker. "Ugh, now?" he whined. "Yes, it's pretty urgent," she said. "Fine," he sighed as he unlocked the front door. Hermione pulled the door open as she walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door to his flat and he pulled the door open. "What do you want?" he sighed tiredly. "I have to tell you something. In private," she said. "Alright, come in," he rolled his eyes. Hermione stepped inside and sat on his leather sofa. He sat in a chair across from her. "What do you need to tell me, Granger?" he asked, clearly frustrated. "Draco, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"What does that have to do with me?" Draco asked. "I-I think it's yours," Hermione said. Draco's eyes widened. "That can't be true!" he exclaimed, not believing his ears, "Why do you think that?" "Well, Ron and I haven't screwed yet, so," Hermione said, shame swirling around her. "Jesus fucking Christ! What should we do?" Draco stood up and ran his fingers through his white-blonde hair. "I don't know!" She cried, putting her head in her hands. "SHIT!" He screamed, "Just one bloody time! God!" "I tried so fucking hard to play it safe!" Hermione exclaimed. "Alright, alright. Let's just calm down here," Draco said. Hermione sighed, "What do you suppose we do, Draco?" "I don't know," he shook his head. "What should I tell Ron?" Hermione asked. "Well, um, I guess you should just tell him that your pregnant. What should I tell Andromeda?" Draco asked. "Umm, just don't mention it to her, she probably won't figure it out," Hermione said. "Shit, how could this happen?" Draco asked. "I-I don't know. It was only one night and we were really careful," Hermione recalled, "Are you really mad at me?" "No, I'm just... Shocked," Draco said. "I'm really sorry, Draco," Hermione said, "It's all my fault." She began to cry. "How in the hell would it be your fault?" Draco asked her, "You've done nothing wrong! I'm actually kind of excited." She sniffed, "Really?" "Yes! I'd always wanted to have kids, just not this soon," Draco admitted, "But now that this is happening, I'll play along." "Thanks, Draco. I appreciate your being so cool about this," Hermione smiled. Draco put his arm around her and they both looked into each other's eyes. "Um, well, I'd better go," Hermione awkwardly got up. "Uh, yeah, bye," Draco smiled at her as she walked through the door. She got on her cell phone and called Ron. "Ron? Yeah, it's me. Can you get over to my place as soon as you can?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for reading! I'm so grateful for it. I would especially love it if you reviewed the story and maybe gave me some suggestions. Thanks so much!**

Hermione heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Ron's tall, lanky figure standing awkwardly. "Hullo," he smiled. "Hi Ron," she greeted tiredly, waving him in. He stepped in and sat on her couch. "Well, I have something to tell you," she fidgeted as she spoke. "What?" Ron asked. "Well, um, I'm pregnant," Hermione said, shrinking back from Ron. "What? H-how?" Ron asked, startled. "I don't know," Hermione lied. "What do you mean you don't know?" Ron yelled, clearly angry. "Ron, I'm sor-," Hermione tried say. "No need to apologize," Ron spat sarcastically as he stormed out of her flat slamming the door on his way out. Hermione put her head in her hands and cried.

Draco was haunted by the thought of his impending fatherhood. He couldn't shake the thought of being a parent. Draco called Andromeda and asked her to come over to his flat. He was changing into clothes as he heard a knock on the door. He grabbed his white tee-shirt and opened the door. "Hi Andromeda," he greeted as he unfolded his shirt. "Good morning, lovey," Andromeda's high pitched squeal rang, her bright white teeth shining in contrast to her jet black hair and dress. She kissed him on the cheek, her bright red lipstick shining on his pale white face. She walked to his couch and sat down, crossing her legs. Draco was about to put on his shirt when Andromeda stopped him. "Stop! I like you without a shirt babe," she smiled, a shrill cackle escaping from her bright red lips. Draco slipped his shirt on anyways and sat across from her in his chair. "Andromeda, I have something to tell you," Draco said, wringing his hands. "What is it, Drakey," she said, batting her eyelashes. "I-I," he stammered. "What is it?" Andromeda asked. "I got a girl pregnant," he sighed. "What?" she asked angrily. "I'm sorry. I wasn't going to tell you, but I don't think it's right to keep secrets," Draco sighed unhappily. "How dare you!" She huffed. "I'm sorry, Andromeda," he looked down sadly. "We are over," she screeched, "And I'll have you know, Mr. Malfoy, that you weren't the only man in my life. Good day," she huffed as she stuck her nose in the air and walked out. Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair, both upset and relieved to be rid of Andromeda. He took out his phone and texted Hermione: hey, want to go out for coffee?


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you are! Thanks for all the views! Don't forget to review! Hope you enjoy!**

Hermione's phone buzzed and she eagerly picked it up, glad to be distracted. The screen read: Message from Draco Malfoy- hey, want to go out for coffee? She unlocked her phone and quickly texted back, sure. She slipped on a cardigan and ventured outside once again.

Draco smiled as he read Hermione's reply. He grabbed an over-shirt and walked out of his building as he texted Hermione: is the cafe near my flat alright?

Hermione's phone buzzed again as she was trying to catch a cab. that's fine, she texted back. She hopped into the cab she just hailed and headed to their meeting.

Draco walked inside the cafe. He stepped up to the counter and ordered his drink. He walked over to a small table by the window and sipped from his cup of coffee. Draco sighed and looked out the fogged up window. He heard the bell on the door ring as the door creaked open. He looked up and saw Hermione walked in. A small smile grew on his face as she ordered. She sat down in front of him. "Did you talk to Ron yet?" Draco asked. "Yeah, it didn't go so well," Hermione sighed as she looked down at her coffee. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said sincerely, "I decided to tell Andromeda." "What? Why?" She asked, stunned. "Well, I would feel guilty if I didn't tell her, so I decided to. She didn't like it much either," Draco admitted. "I'm sorry for screwing our lives up, Draco," Hermione said solemnly. "You two done?" The older woman who owned the cafe asked. "I am," Draco said, handing his cup to her. "You two are very cute together," the owner smiled slyly. "Oh, no," Hermione laughed, "we're not. Together, I mean." "No, we're just friends," Draco said, disappointment creeping into his voice. "Shame," the woman said as she took Draco's cup. Hermione and Draco talked and talked. Eventually time caught up with them. "Shit, I'll be late for dinner," Hermione said, looking at her watch. "Dinner?" Draco asked. "With my parents," Hermione explained. "Oh, well I guess we'd better go," Draco smiled. "Yeah," she smiled back. Draco awkwardly opened his arms for a hug and Hermione answered his invitation. She smiled thinking about the intimate time they had spent that day at the cafe and how fun it had been. Draco stepped back and her thoughts were interrupted. "Maybe we could do this again, sometime," Draco smiled. "Yeah! That'd be great!" Hermione said enthusiastically. Draco walked out and Hermione took her cup back to the counter. The owner raised her eyebrows at her. "Oh, is it really that obvious?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Yes, it is. Tell him how you feel, love," she grinned. Hermione smiled and exited the coffee shop. _I just might_, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm going to be busy, (I'm writing a film!) but I'll try to post new chapters as often as I can. Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

Hermione got back to her flat and put on her dress clothes and shoes, all the while thinking of what she might say at dinner. She finally got ready and took a cab to her parents' town house. As usual, her parents were just delighted to see her. As they sat down for dinner, they talked about their personal lives and work. As her parents talked steadily about their dental practice, Hermione felt relieved that she did not have to bring up what she had been so worried about. "So, how's Ron, Hermione?" her mother asked. "Um, well, we're alright," Hermione said nervously. As she spoke, a wave of nausea swept over her. "Hermione, are you feeling alright?" her dad asked, "You look rather pale." "I'm fine, I've been sick for the past few days," she explained hurriedly. "Oh," her mother said, suspicion creeping into her voice. "Excuse me for just one moment," she said, standing up quickly and briskly walking towards to locked the door and then threw mother heard her and walked towards the bathroom door, "Hermione? Are you alright, love?" "Yes, I'm fine," Hermione said exhaustedly. She unlocked the door and stepped out, "I think I'm just going to head back to my flat, is that alright?" she asked. "Of course," her mother said giving her a hug. Hermione apologized to her parents and then left. Once she made sure her mother had closed the door, she called Draco.

Draco was sitting at home, playing video games when his phone rang. He paused his game and checked the Caller ID: Hermione. He eagerly answered the call. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey, Draco," Hermione said, "Do you think you could pick me up at my Mum and Dad's place?" she asked tentatively. "Sure," he smiled, "See you there." He grabbed his hoodie and ran out the door. He quickly hailed a cab and drove to Hermione's parents' townhouse. He rolled down his window, "You need a ride?" "Thanks, Draco," Hermione smiled as she climbed into the cab. She told the cabbie her address and as they drove, she fell asleep. Her head resting against his shoulder, Draco put his arm around her and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm ****_reeeeeally _****sorry about not updating. I'll try to write more often, it's just that I'm pretty busy. Just saying, reviews = more chapters.**

Draco shook Hermione awake as they reached her building. "Need help?" Draco asked as she exited the cab. "Could you come up with me? This whole day has been really tiring and..." Hermione sighed. "Sure," Draco paid the cabbie and got out. He draped his arm around her shoulders and they walked up the stairs to her flat.

"Look, Draco, thanks for everything," she said, looking down. "Don't mention it, Hermione," he barely smiled. She smiled back and hugged him. He looked into her eyes, she looked back. He leaned towards her and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise and then they slowly closed. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist. She pulled away and smiled. He smiled back. "Well, um, that was, uh, unexpected," Hermione grinned. "Sorry," Draco blushed. "No, it's fine," she said, "Want to, um, spend the night?" "Sure," he smiled.

The next morning, Hermione stepped out of bed and yawned. She adjusted her tank top and looked down at Draco, smiling. She shook her head and put her hair up in a ponytail. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She sat down on the sofa and she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Ron standing there with a bouquet of flowers. She gulped, "Hey… Ron." He stepped inside and smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He passed the flowers to her. "Thanks, Ron," Hermione smiled. "Well, I came to apologize for freaking out yesterday," he shyly said. "Oh, that's fine, Ron. But I appreciate it," she smiled, walking towards the door. "Well, I have to get to work so, bye," she kissed Ron on the cheek and began to close the door. "Hermione?" Draco called from her bedroom. "Who's that?" Ron's eyes narrowed. Hermione stammered, "Uh… no one?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry sorry sorry! I'll try to update more, but there is some drama going on in my life right now. Thank you for all the follows and reviews!**

"It sure sounds like someone to me," Ron said angrily as he stepped back inside Hermione's apartment. Draco walked into the room wearing only his boxer briefs.

"Hey, Hermi- oh, shit," he said, seeing Ron. "How could you do this to me?" Ron asked angrily, his hands balling into fists. "Ron, I-I swear. Nothing happened," Hermione said frantically. "Oh, so Draco Malfoy walking out of your bedroom in his FUCKING underwear means nothing happened. Makes perfect sense," Ron yelled. "Ron, please," Hermione said, her voice catching. "You fucking whore!" Ron screamed angrily, slapping Hermione.

"Hey!" Draco called as he stormed over, separating Ron and Hermione. "This doesn't concern you," Ron snarled. "If you slap her, it does," Draco stated firmly, getting in Ron's face. Ron shoved Draco. Draco shoved Ron back, throwing him onto the sofa. Ron got up and barreled into Draco knocking him over Hermione's coffee table and onto the ground.

"Come on, truce?" Draco asked breathlessly. Hermione looked at them both pleadingly.

"Fuck you," Ron scowled as he walked out of the apartment, slamming the door. Hermione crumpled to the ground, her head in her hands.

"What the fuck have I done?" She sobbed. "Nothing, Hermione," Draco said draping his arm around her. "It's my fault. I fucked everything up," she shook her head and leaned away from him. Draco pulled her towards him. "Look at me. You did nothing wrong. It was just us being two idiots," he smiled at Hermione. She smiled weakly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Now go get dressed for God's sake," Hermione giggled. Draco laughed as he stood up and walked into Hermione's bedroom. He quickly put his jeans and shirt on and then walked back into the kitchen.

"I've got an interview in an hour or two, so I'd better get going," Draco called to Hermione sliding his worn trainers on his feet. "Alright, I'll text you later then," Hermione answered. "Bye, Hermione," Draco smiled over to her. "Bye, Draco," she bashfully smiled back. He stepped outside her flat and grinned, shaking his head as he walked out of her building to face reality.


End file.
